


Spicy

by AchieLeft



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blunt Amos, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Naomi wants to spice things up in the bedroom. Amos is definitely interested.





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet. Dumping a lot of fics so it’ll take a while.

When Naomi invites Jim to her room he expects nothing strange but when he gets there, he is a little confused. “Amos?” He questions and glances to where Naomi is sitting on the edge of the bed. Amos is leaned against the far wall.  
“Evenin’ Cap’.” Amos says.  
“I want to change things up a bit.” Naomi says with a smile and slight blush.  
“Change things up how?” He steps closer to her and lets her give him a small kiss. He gives Amos another glance, feeling awkward. Amos is just staring, waiting.  
“Well..” She trails off and starts to slowly undress him. “I want to see you, on the receiving end.” She kisses him again, for longer this time.  
“Uhh. Hm. Not sure I follow..” He bites his lip.  
“She wants to watch me fuck you.” Amos states bluntly, already tired of the back and forth. He points at them all with emphasis as he speaks. Holden chokes on air with the statement.  
“Amos! Have some delicacy.” Naomi scolds the stoic man. “You willing to indulge me?” She bats her eyelashes at Jim. He hates that he feels unable to refuse her.  
“If you really want this then I’m not going to say no. You’re lucky I love you.” He says and kisses her passionately. He slides his hands down her torso. She looks at Amos and he makes his way over to join them.   
He moves behind Holden and whispers into his ear. “Hope you like it rough Captain.” He punctuates it with a bite to his ear. Naomi starts untying the loose cloth arms around his waist and Amos pulls the undershirt up and over Holdens head. Amos explores Jims chest and ribs with calloused hands. “You been with a man before?” Amos presses his groin against Jims back.  
“Briefly and non-invasively.” He feels Amos pressed up against him and spares a thought as to whether or not he should be worried about pain. “Should I be worried?” He voices his small concern.  
“Nah. I’m good at things I enjoy.” Amos grins and Naomi giggles. She pulls Holdens jumpsuit all the way off and retreats to let Amos take control.  
“Kiss him Amos.” She tells him. He turns Holden around and quickly begins to devour his mouth. Amos holds him tight against his body and maps out Holdens mouth with his tongue. One large hand finds its way to Jims ass and squeezes. Amos pulls away and shoves the Captain onto the cot. Holden gets comfortable on his back. “Easy Amos.” Naomi advises.  
“Don’t worry Naomi. As easily as I could, it’d be no fun if I ruined him.” Amos says it so nonchalantly that a shiver runs through Holden.  
“Yeah. Please don’t ruin me.” Holden quips.  
“I’ll just break you in, you’ll be fine.” Amos strips off his clothes and Jim slips out of his underwear. Amos climbs on top of the small bed and makes his way between Holdens legs. Without warning, he takes Jims cock into his mouth. He strokes himself lazily as he works Holden in his mouth. He lifts off and stretches a hand out towards Naomi. She brings a bottle of lube over and puts it in his open hand. He pours some into his hand and rubs at Jims entrance. “Damn. Really ain’t had nothing in here huh?” Holden blushes and sees Naomi crawl up next to him. A finger presses and starts in and out.   
“That’s definitely uncomfortable.” He grunts out.  
“It’ll get better.” Amos states and continues to finger Holden. He twists his finger around and works the rim. He slips a second finger in with the first and starts out the same as before. Methodically stretching him open. Once they slide in and out relatively easily he starts to scissor them. “You are fucking tight Holden. You even trying to relax?” He chuckles. A groan leaves Holden when Amos finds his prostate. “There it is.” Amos targets that spot with every thrust of his fingers and stops when Holden starts to tremble.  
“I think he’s ready Amos.” Naomi leans back against the wall and watches intently.  
“Okay boss.” Amos pulls his fingers out quickly and applies more lube to Holdens hole and his own engorged and neglected cock. He rubs the head against the entrance and asks. “You want this position or on your knees? Or do you wanna ride me or something else?” Amos jerks his cock slowly.  
Holden looks at the pulsing member rubbing at him and takes a breath. “Naomi what do you think I should do?” He looks to her.  
“Hmm, whatever Amos wants.” She smiles.  
Amos also grins and looks from her to Holden. “I’m gonna fold you in half.” He states and it sounds scary with the way he said it. He presses the head inside just past the first ring of muscle and takes the back of Holdens knees in his hands. He leans forward effectively folding the man under him.  
“Ho- Fuck!” Holden grunts as Amos sinks in deeper.  
“Fuck is right. You are damn tight... Damn good.” Amos starts a brutal pace pulling all kinds of noises from the Captain. Naomi watches the scene with a flushed face. “I’m gonna wear you out.” Amos growls deep in his throat as he fucks into Holden. Jim has his eyes shut tight as he’s pounded. Every once in a while Amos slows and grinds in deep. Jim takes those moments to breathe and Amos takes those moments to savor it.  
“Jesus Amos, you’re doing it like it’s your last day alive.” Naomi chides.  
Amos speaks as he pauses his movements. “This could be a once in a lifetime experience. Gotta fully enjoy it. Gotta make it good so that there’s a larger chance of it not being once in a lifetime.” He nods in thought and then starts thrusting again. A breath is pushed out of Holden. After a while Amos pulls out.  
“You done?” Holden asks breathlessly.  
“Not a chance.” Amos flips Holden over onto his knees. He lines back up and pushes in. Friction resists a little too much and a whine leaves Holden. More lube is drizzled onto their connection. He pushes again and he slides all the way in. “I think you’re finally getting used to me.” Amos hits his prostate and Holden moans. He plants one hand on Jim’s hip and the other in the middle of Jim’s back. He pushes slightly on Holdens back to arch it before pulling out nearly all the way and pushing back in hard. He sets a rough pace and Naomi crawls onto the bed and slides her head in the gap between Holdens hips, stomach, and the bed. She guides his cock to her mouth and lets Amos’ thrusts do the movement for her. Holdens hips jerk when she sucks.  
“Christ Naomi..” Jim moans.  
“You made him tighten up on me, may not last as long now. I was trying to pad out my run time.” He picks up the pace.   
Holdens feels himself getting close. “Naomi I’m..” She wraps her fingers around the base. “Oh fuck.. Please let me?” She pulls off and lets go, he tries to rub against the bed for friction but he’s held where he is by Amos.  
“Is he allowed?” She asks Amos sweetly.  
“Hold on.” Amos pulls out and flips Holden onto his back. He pushes in and thrusts. Jim’s legs wrap around his hips as he’s jostled. He reaches down to touch himself but Amos mumbles. “No.” Naomi moves behind Holden and holds his hands. Amos grunts and pounds into Holden with his eyes locked on Jim. He pulls out just when he’s about to come. He slides closer and grasps them both in his hand before jerking them both quickly. “Fuck.” Amos groans as he comes into his grip and onto Jim’s belly. He keeps stroking until Jim shudders and releases as well. Incoherent noises leave him as he trembles. He opens his eyes and sees Amos grabbing a cloth from his discarded jumpsuit pocket. Amos wipes Holdens belly and their cocks before he cleans up Jim’s ass.  
“Nicely done Amos, you’re such a gentleman.” Naomi teases.  
“Hah, gentle man. As if.” Holden mumbles with a laugh. Amos chuckles at that.  
Naomi starts to wonder if she can make this a regular occurrence as she joins in with the laughing.


End file.
